Trading strategies grow ever more complex. Any particular order may include trades in multiple instruments, and each instrument typically has its own pricing, which may include, for example, the price of the last trade and the current bid and offer. The multiplicity of instruments in an order thus implies a multiplicity of values that might be relevant to a trading decision, complicating decision-making in an environment that tends to reward speed, not deliberation. And even simpler strategies may benefit from better presentation of market information.